Easy is the descent
by Booklover291197
Summary: This is set a year after COHF Clary has been held prisoner by Jonathan for the entire year and has been tortured mentally and physically...
1. Him

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction its a little short, please review and tell me what you think :)**

I lay there head spinning and mind racing, looking up at the cracked celling wondering why this was such a shock. Hadn't I lay in this position so many times before? And yet like the masochist I am, I keep ending up back in the exact same place.

Finally the spinning in my head began to fade. So I sat up awkwardly pushing my tangled red hair out of my eyes impatiently and tried to ignore the spike of pain that was shooting through my ribs as I looked cautiously around. I now knew this place so well it was imprinted onto the inside of my eyelids, with its stark white walls that was now riddled with so many fist marks you could begin to see the brickwork through the plaster.

Pulling myself into a standing position, willing the pain to ease, I walked over to the pane of glass that was supposed to be a dining table and haled myself onto it, trying in the process not to cough up the blood I knew must be filling my lungs. Tears hot and fast began to fill my desolate green eyes, the only part of my abused body which truly showed how broken I was inside.

This place used to be a sanctuary, a place in which Jace and I could escape the real world and all of its judgment. What a joke that was now. Now that it was my own personal brand of hell. There was a time, so long ago now it seemed, that I had believed in pity and mercy. Believed that I would wake up one morning and see a way out. Any way out. But that delusion had gone up in flames, just like the idea that I could ever be the same care free girl I used to be. _He_ had seen to that.

The man I now hated above all. A shiver ran down my spine. How could he have this effect on me even when he wasn't there? How then can I be so terrified that he is going to burst through the invisible door at any moment and torture me once again for the bad thoughts I was having about him? The answer was simple I thought bitterly I was trained ,like a slave to not think for myself but to please him at any cost and to expect the consequences if I didn't.

Unbidden into my mind came the memories from a few hours earlier, as they always did after the minutes of amnesia I now almost always experienced after an especially bad beating…

He was in the oversized bed asleep with the sun pouring in from the only window in the apartment. I watched from the other side of the room like a small child waiting for a monster to rise up and kill. He twitched, as if from a bad dream, and I jumped so hard I knocked a stay ink bottle to the floor and it smashed! He started and sat bolt upright with unnerving grace looking at me in dazed confusion. Slowly, lazily he looked down to see the ink spreading slowly like inchor at my trembling feet. A truly evil smile now began to curve his mouth as the deadly black eyes began to blaze with sadistic pleasure. He then said in a strangely triumphant tone.

"Well well Clarissa what do we say?"

I stare blankly for a moment. Frozen. Slowly my own fire begins to burn through the ice.

"Go burn in hell where you belong!" I spit through clenched teeth, dreading what would inevitably come next.

He paused for only a minute, that stretched on for eons. Then said very slowly and deliberately with a dangerously calm whisper,

"Very well but first I shall teach you what hell is, little sister"


	2. Her

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I was waiting for a bit of inspiration, and here it is. This one is from Johnathan's point of view, contains strong violence. Please review x**

It always took an annoyingly long time for her to start to scream properly. I was always about twenty five whip marks in before I even got a sound. But boy when it did it as well worth the wait.

Clarissa was standing in the middle of the dark damp basement her arms chained to the celling, the only thing that was keeping her up. What a sight to see.

Ten marks. Vivid slashes marks her back, so like mine now.

Thirty marks. Now that is where the real screaming started, a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine at the noise. Beautiful.

Fifty marks. I have to stop now for fear she might pass out, and what fun would that be?

Instead I walked around to face her, putting the bloodied whip on the ground. She had her head down and was panting.

"Look at me" I commanded.

She continued to look down.

Irritation took over and I grabbed her chin, none to gently, and forced her to look into my eyes. Her green eyes blazed back at me in silent defiance. Oh how I loved to see her like this, the smell of blood, sweat and fear made me feel so exhilarated.

Suddenly she lifted herself using the chains and used her free legs to kick me directly between the legs. I bellowed as pain blinded me and I dropped to the ground. She used this opportunity to kick me viciously in the head.

I pulled myself up, ignoring the pain, and grabbed her swinging legs and trapped them under one arm. I began to lower the chains feeling irate and satisfied at the same time. Why were my feelings for this girl such a contradiction? I wanted her to submit and to obey but at the same time I never wanted her to lose this fire.

One she was low enough to sit on the cold stone ground, I reached round and grabbed some of the metal wire our father had once used to hold down the angel Ithuriel, and tied it around her jolting legs. She struggled trying to get away as my blood, dripped down on both of us.

When they were secure I stood up slowly and said to her "Now what did you really hope to achieve from that?"

She didn't answer, just continued to struggle.

I sighed exasperated "Well, on your own head be it"

Lifting my foot I placed it on her left leg and began to break each bone, a truly blood curdling scream accompanied each satisfying snap. I switched to her right leg and repeated the same movements with similar results.

By the end she was a sobbing wreck on the floor her hair sticking to her tear drenched face, wristed and legs, were bound, were smoking as they burned, her back was in ribbons, her blood and my own dying her clothes red and her legs were a mangled mess. She was barely able to sob as she was losing her voice from all the delicious screaming.

I bent down, feeling my blood trailing its way down my face, as whispered in her ear "Hell has nothing on me little sister, remember that"


	3. The Curse of Gold

**Hey guys. I was asked in by one of my reviewers about what happened to Jace, which gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. The next chapter will be Clary's memories of how she ended up with Johnathan in the first place. I hope you're not too disappointed with what you find ;) Please review x**

Clary's POV

Clary sat there in a pool of her own blood, her body going numb, slowly dragging her into unconsciousness to try and escape to blinding pain that was overriding every thought and emotion. She had no energy left to cry or to scream. _Let me die _she thought desperately _surely anything is better than this._

Hearing the basement door creek open she was filled with dread, not again surely he was finished. _When will you stop thinking you know anything about him! _a hysterical voice shrieked in her head.

Realising after a moment that the footsteps coming toward her were not Johnathan's, because his did not make a sound and this person made distinct thuds on the stone ground, she pulled her throbbing head up to look. Instantly she wished she hadn't.

Standing there was Jace.

Scowling at her, he kneeled down and pulled her damaged legs out straight. If Clary had thought they had finally gone numb she was wrong, not having enough energy to scream only a small whimper escaped. Jace's scowl intensified.

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

Knowing that he would continue anyway she spat "You'll do it only because _he _told you too" she was amazed that the words had managed to push through her inflamed throat.

He rolled his golden eyes, they were distinctly three shades darker than a year ago.

"Of course, I'll do anything for my master" he said it as if he stating the most simple fact ever to an annoying child.

Clary shivered at the sound of the word _master_ leaving Jace's lips, and felt a ripple of hatred for her brother run through her at the devoted way he said it. It had been a year since she had been forced to watch Johnathan destroy her family and friends but the memory still torn at her, especially seeing Jace forced to dink from the infernal cup.

The boy that had once been so in love with her even enough to die for her, now began to move her tattered clothes out of the way with impatience as he began drawing _iratzes _on her back, wrists and several on her legs. Sighing with relief as the pain began to dull Clary let her senses focus of him. Yes his eyes had changed but so had his hair, it was obviously sunny wherever they were because his hair was pale gold. His stance to had changed, instead of the easy grace he had once had he, now stood as if there was a great weight on his shoulders. She knew it was hopeless to think that he was still in there, everything that he had once been was gone forever. Her Jace would not have let her suffer like this.

He looked up now, finished his work, and walked out without a backwards glance saying over his shoulder "Master will be down in a moment."

Never had words sent so much dread coursing through her veins. It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
